se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mahmoud Abbas/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin (L) shakes hands with Palestinian leader Mahmoud Abbas on Parliament Hill May 27, 2005 in Ottawa, Canada. Martin said today that Canada would contribute $9.5 million in new aid to help the Palestinians in an effort to back up Canada's commitment to the Mideast peace. Mahmoud Abbas - Stephen Harper.jpg| In this handout image supplied by the Palestinain Press Office, Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas meets the Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper on January 20, 2014 in Ramallah, West Bank.MOHAMAD TOROKMAN - POOL/ GETTY IMAGES / POSTMEDIA NEWS Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Palestinian Authority President Mahmud Abbas shakes hands with former US president Jimmy Carter during their meeting on May 2, 2015 in the West Bank city of Ramallah. (AFP/Pool/Abbas Momani) Bill Clinton - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| A US made and promoted "Peace partner" Mahmoud Abbas, got his money from Bill Clinton. George W. Bush - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Mahmoud Abbas, President of the Palestinian Authority, to the Oval Office Thursday, Oct. 20, 2005. White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Obama to Meet with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas on Wednesday. (The Blaze/AP) Donald Trump - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Mahmoud Abbas estrecha la mano de Donald Trump tras el encuentro que ambos mantuvieron en Washington. Bloomberg Hillary Clinton - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| US Secretary of State Hillary Clinton meets with PA President Mahmoud Abbas in Ramallah in 2010. Their last face-to-face meeting was in 2011. (photo credit: Fadi Arouri/Flash90) América del Centro Costa Rica * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente Óscar Arias durante su gira a Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Aquí con Mahmud Abbas, presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina. Él será el anfitrión de Arias durante su próximo viaje a Oriente Medio. | ARCHIVO La Nación Laura Chinchilla - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Doña Laura Chinchilla y Mahmud Abbas, presidente de la Autoridad Palestina. Foto: La Fragua Luis Guillermo Solís - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President Solís meets with Palestinian Authority President Mahmoud Abbas at UN. Courtesy Casa Presidencial Caribe Cuba * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuba's President Raul Castro (R) shakes hand with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas during a meeting at the Revolution Palace in Havana September 26, 2009. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Mahmoud Abbas - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, Miguel Díaz-Canel Bermúdez, recibió al excelentísimo señor Mahmoud Abbas, Presidente del Estado de Palestina y del Comité Ejecutivo de la Organización para la Liberación de Palestina, quien realiza una visita a nuestro país. Foto: Estudios Revolución América del Sur Argentina * Ver Néstor Kirchner - Sin imagen.jpg| También en mayo de 2005, en ocasión de la Cumbre de América del Sur-Países Árabes celebrada en Brasilia, el ex Presidente Néstor Kirchner se reunió con el Presidente Mahmoud Abbas. Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores y Culto de la República Argentina. Cristina Fernández - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, mantuvo una reunión bilateral con el Presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Mahmud Abbas. Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Encuentro entre el Presidente Evo Morales con el presidente de Palestina, Mahmud Abbas, quienes sostuvieron una reunión en la ciudad de Nueva York. Eju.tv Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| José Inázio Lula Da Silva and Mahmoud Abbas. Dilma Rousseff - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| A presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebe o presidente da Autoridade Nacional Palestina, Mahmoud Abbass, no Palácio do Planalto. Brasília, 2 de janeiro de 2011. Agência Brasil. Antonio Cruz/ABr Mahmoud Abbas - Michel Temer.jpg| Vice-presidente, Michel Temer, encontra-se com Mahmoud Abbas, Presidente da Autoridade Nacional Palestina no Palácio Presidencial. Ahmad Gharabli/VPR Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestianian President Mahmoud Abbas (R) and Chilean President Ricardo Lagos shake hands outside the La Moneda government palace May 12, 2005 in Santiago, Chile. Abbas is on a two-day official visit to Chile. Mahmoud Abbas - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Abbas recibió honores en el Palacio de La Moneda. AP Mahmoud Abbas - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente Piñera junto a la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Mahmud Abbas Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos le estrecha la mano a la Autoridad Palestina, Mahmud Abbas. // El Universal Ecuador * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Rafael Correa.jpg| President Abbas meets President of Ecuador Rafael Correa. President Mahmoud Abbas on YouTube Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| Paraguayan President Nicanor Duarte Frutos (R) meets Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas before the start of the closing session of the Summit of South American and Arab Countries, in Brasilia May 11, 2005. REUTERS/Paulo Whitaker RR/PN Fernando Lugo - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Mahmoud Abbas, Presidente de Palestina. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Perú * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Presidente Ollanta Humala y su similar de Palestina, Mahmud Abbas, sostuvieron reunieron bilateral en el palacio Al-Moqata'a. Foto: ANDINA/Presidencia. Uruguay * Ver José Mujica - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Reunión mantenida por el Presidente José Mujica con el .Presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Mahmoud Abbas, durante su visita a Brasil para el cambio de mando. Foto: archivo de Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| The Palestinian Authority Leader Mahmoud Abbas(L) next to Uruguayan President Tabare Vazquez attend the last session of the Summit of South American and Arab Countries next to Bolivia's Foreign Minister Ignacio Siles, held in Brasilia, Brazil, 11 May 2005. Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| VISITA: El presidente palestino, Mahmoud Abbas, está viajando en América del Sur. Viernes, conoció a Hugo Chávez en Venezuela. Foto: RETUTERS Mahmoud Abbas - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Venezuela's President Nicolas Maduro and Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas in Caracas, May 16, 2014. Reuters Fuentes Categoría:Mahmoud Abbas